


【日狛日】當幸運用罊時

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Summary: ※參考《海邊的曼徹斯特》以及《The Thoeory of everything》最愛的段落。※沒人知道你在想什麼，那麼索性不想了。
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito





	【日狛日】當幸運用罊時

**Author's Note:**

> ※參考《海邊的曼徹斯特》以及《The Thoeory of everything》最愛的段落。  
> ※沒人知道你在想什麼，那麼索性不想了。

「日向君倒也不用擔心我，去吧」

「嗯…到了會打給你的」

那一天只是如此問候著，很尋常，日向前往新地址探勘著，而狛枝因身體因素未免拖累進度被留了下來，日向也是有所猶豫的，不過既然他都這麼說了。

再也沒人會明白你在想什麼……。

狛枝凪斗在這一生只遇過一個人如此想瞭解自己因為未知而恐懼，可面對醫生的警告，狛枝沒什麼反應，反正也沒人真的想明白。

如果說自己能熬過這段時間是好運的話，如此想想厄運也快了，狛枝本以為自己會先死去，如此也夠絕望了，但他明白著結局自然也沒太多的擔憂。

但未來就是如此，聳著肩，狛枝並不曉得等著自己的究竟是希望還是絕望……。

日向創，人如其名原來是這麼個回事。他是自己向著太陽的創世紀，因為有他才有生命（LEBEN)，也是他，狛枝才看見光。

神說：要有光。如此世界便有了光。即使知道終末等著自己是什麼，狛枝也欣然面對了，本來是如此的，他想說服日向接受並放手。

日向說要是自己在外頭倒了，怎麼樣日向也得知道，於是乎自己本來空白的醫療卡就被日向創填滿，狛枝自己還不知道曾上哪個醫院看診、手術，還有什麼過敏藥物，可日向創卻知道，緊急聯絡人也是他來著，可這恐怕再也用不著。

狛枝一開始不用的緣故也是因為聯絡誰而苦惱，而如今竟有人如此，自己還是有點顫抖著的，只是不料手機比自個兒更加不幸，這才剛換的就摔得，所幸記錄可以保存。

你能想像嗎？我在世上終於有緊急聯絡人了，狛枝不敢想，從自己還是小學時就由法院來看護，以及定期的社工照顧，雖然他們都是人，可狛枝一個也不認得。但或許是被自己纏上了吧，日向也沒逃出來，那時他在做什麼呢？

為得這新世界奔波，雖然只是預備科（笑……）。狛枝是想笑的，可卻無法如願。這也是為何自己如此懼怕機場。

訊息很快，但狛枝知道他不像躺在醫院等死的他們一樣，總有人即時聯繫他們的家眷，苗木本想跟大家一塊隱瞞的，可怎麼可能埋得住狛枝，早在第一時間新聞報導時，他就認得了。

失事原因仍舊未明，一時間狛枝不曉得如何表達自己想些什麼。站起身愣愣地看著，搜救人員在殘骸中走踏的，發言人仍說著他們在極力搜救，可一看那片焦黑的雜物，四散的物件還有隱約可見的白布遮蓋著，狛枝搖了搖頭，聽著新聞的即時進度熬了一天。

絕望是什麼感覺呢？世界傾塌嗎？

低低地笑著，狛枝的身體是在顫抖著，狂笑會消耗自己過分的體力，可他確實被逗笑了。絕望不過如此而已。世界傾塌他感受過，一陣忽然的暈眩，不明所以的，腳下就空了，直到日向的叫喚自己才知道自己摔倒了。或許吧……絕望只是一個等候的過程。

那一天，狛枝沒想得會把自己搞得那麼糟，昏暗的客廳內，抱著靠墊，身上不著一件外套，狛枝愣是坐著看了一天的電視，這裡的轉播結束後立刻轉臺，就是希望有人找到新的消息或者生還者，可時間一過，狛枝也是明白的生還機率渺茫得很。

迷迷糊糊地最後是自己體力不堪負荷的昏睡過去，夢裡自己同在那現場刨挖著，可能是夢吧自己才感覺不到疼的，但是自己卻能看見雙手的鮮血，只是狛枝沒曾停下，直到最後自己終於找到日向創，他大喊著對方。

他就像睡著了一般。

很安詳臉上只是一絲絲擦傷，分明沒什麼外傷的，可人還是沒了。周身是堆積起來的飛機殘骸，狛枝沒預想到這裡，他所想的只是日向創。

夢的最後他成真了，物件的傾塌覆蓋了自己造出的巨大聲響驚醒了狛枝。

「狛枝前輩…你在嗎…快開門…」

「狛枝？喂…」

「裡面好像有聲音…」

「嗯…」

『碰—』

苗木跟左右田是一塊聽到電視報導才撞開門的，他們最不希望的事還是發生了。

所幸狛枝並沒有亂跑或者崩潰，他的反應兩人不好說。

很靜、很累的樣子，他們並不能明白他在想什麼，只是他們也知道日向大概凶多吉少了。

三人的沙發，苗木開了燈後繼續陪著狛枝關注新狀況。而左右田已經自動自發的給他們泡來喝的，要知道平常維修對方手臂的都是自己，日向對於左右田是不會拒絕的，反倒是受邀的左右田有些排斥，可如今他們沒有多說什麼，作為第一波到訪的人員，九頭龍是代表未來機構出席的。

懷裡捧著鮮花，為逝者哀悼，只可惜他無法辨認日向，只是截至今日罹難人員已可以確認。

「我很遺憾……」  
致電來的九頭龍說著。

苗木是有猶豫的，可老早電話響起時狛枝也是豎起耳朵聽見了。愣是看著苗木，彼此相望的時候，虛弱的笑著。

狛枝是作為第二波來到的親人的，飛機上狛枝也是害怕的，更甚至是苗木，狛枝身體並不好接回對方也是日向前輩搭船陪著他回來的，可現在的情況，在狛枝的哀求下醫生開了藥，並要求後續前往前還是先看一下醫生。

捧著花，狛枝想不起自己上一次拿著是什麼時候了，說起來拿捧花是女孩子的事，可坐在座位上那花還是落到自己頭上，敲了下後四散的碎花撒了狛枝一身。

聞嗅著鮮花，狛枝想他大概是身體又不舒服了，胸口悶痛得厲害。在那之後遞給苗木暫時離坐。

那時是誰的婚禮已經不重要了，看著鏡面的自己，失眠讓自己不那麼好看，以及洗手時下意識取下的戒指讓狛枝不曉得是否該把他在戴回去，捧在懷裡軟下腿，自己比預想的還早來得崩潰，卻還是沒能哭出來，難受悶在胸口是連呼吸都困難。

當時也是如此的，撿起花束，日向尷尬地笑了起來，對方竟然連坐著也能搶到花束，衝著這樣的契機日向沒多說什麼，可卻時自己欠了狛枝一份歡送會禮物如今又多了求婚禮物。

狛枝的思緒是在苗木的呼喚下中止的，苗木擔心對方過分傷感暈倒，雖然自己也因為如此約了機構的醫生同行著，後者帶著『神座出流計劃』的病歷，面對焚燒得如此的遺體怕是連狛枝也無法指認，也只能後者根據當時的項目核對特徵。如此苗木已然事先告知前輩狀況，無論如何他總得面得的，以至於苗木擔心對方多想了。

可出來的狛枝平靜得很。即使身體有些疲憊，連走回座位都需要攙扶。時間過得很快，昏沉之間飛機降落了。

指認的事進行的很快，狛枝幾乎沒有多做停留，放著苗木跟在後頭追著，最後落在一張白布前。

「是他……」

沒有猶豫、沒有查看，那是後來跟上的人已經早些就候著的他們過來查看才準確的認下的。苗木本以為對方會在這裡離不開，只是他沒預想到狛枝前輩指認後沒有多做停留，甚至只是稍微瞥了眼底頭的學長就跟著自己回去下榻的旅館。拚命奔波回去怕狛枝會受不了，所以安排上稍微停留了下。

出乎苗木意料對方很好，甚至還會跟自己開玩笑，可最後還是發生事情，許是佯裝太累了。那一天逛著大家的伴手禮（狛枝自個要求的），或許這樣陪著對方會讓他好過一下，只是狛枝的體力有極限的。

對方昏倒是苗木無法預料的，雖然對方是癱倒在自己身上，可身高差距是自己無法支撐的。

沒人明白他承受什麼。即使苗木問了狛枝也沒透漏，更甚至是強顏歡笑著，越是如此旁人越是心疼，苗木的勸說還是柔和的，顯然對狛枝不太管用，更甚至也試過刺激對方，可本身他也在等著，只是沒能想到會有這樣的一天。

他顫抖著，無法哭泣。大家都以為對方不會哭，畢竟見到他落淚也只有愉快的時候，沒人知道狛枝仍會傷心而哭。或者說已然沒有活著的人明白。醫生明白他太過疼痛時生理會有自發的淚水，苗木明白對方會因為愉悅而落淚，可如今面對這般景況，叫人真是不曉得能否讓狛枝參與。

葬禮的形式很尋常，按照未來機構的要求，他是葬在本來預定為未來大家的墓園的用地，他是第一個人。那時大家又一次聚在一塊，不為歡迎、歡送狛枝，而是大家擠在兩人的屋子裡。罕有的左右田也抱住狛枝，搓揉著他的肩背，如同大家所做。

日向創的死去本可以更加有意義的，死在絕望之前燃起希望的狼煙，可他什麼也不是，只是死在一場災難的事故，名為絕望。這一次狛枝沒有多說什麼，大家則是喧鬧著吵熱氣氛回憶『日向創』這個人。

緬懷著他的照片之中永遠有他『狛枝凪斗』的身影，以至於狛枝不曉得大家送葬的是誰。他在角落看著，沒有人來搭問，也搭問不來，狛枝靜了，說不出話來。

可他還是會笑，以至於一上臺論及『日向創』時大家總刻意往好事說去。

「日向創這個人……」  
說著說著，坐在角落沙發上的狛枝彎下腰抵著合十的雙手，落下一滴滴灼熱，他們帶著強烈的刺痛灼燒著狛枝，痛能有形容的意義嗎？

他就像流竄在自己骨子裡的悶痛，由肋骨漫開影響整個胸腔，這番形容很好笑，但狛枝確實這麼感覺，心跳了幾下之後，自己才重新認知到，這股莫名的悶痛來源自肋骨包裹著器官。

一聲啜泣在笑聲中消散。沒人去注意到，直到滿溢的溫熱跟抽噎打斷臺上的人。狛枝真的無法控制好自己，是小腦出問題了嗎，總是哽到自己，所以他才不喜歡哭的。

那之後是一陣混亂，罪木一面哭著一面要對方振作，他仍舊為同伴逝世感傷，但另一個人似乎也快不行了。模糊間自己聽見大家的叫喚，以及屋外閃耀著的救護車燈。

度日如年一般，活過的一天，狛枝都曾想自己為何而醒，以往自己是期待著探望的他，而如今自己竟懦弱的哀求著可以昏睡下去，他算是合法吸毒的人。為得壓下本身的癌痛，如今有多了這一份來自心中無法治愈的事。沒有人會被責怪，事情就是這麼突然，苗木不希望前輩如此，他該出去走走的，即使時間不多，但他不敢多言換作日向創學長會怎麼想，他明白自己所想的日向創，定然跟狛枝所想的有所不同，他沒那麼自以為是，可作為苗木誠的仍舊希望對方好起來。

要過多久才能記得笑呢？狛枝練習著，自己的笑實在病態，常常對著醫院鏡面笑著顫抖，一度甚至讓醫護認為對方需要轉病房，可他還是想不起來笑的意義。

大家輪番探望著，他們並沒走來勤勞，可每個人都是有一定的輪班似的造訪，挨個問候狛枝，從沒讓他得空。

如此的他們共同傳遞著一件事。

就是希望這最後對方好好的，結束他也可以。他們都在，即使是病危時也是大家一塊窩在診療室外完成本該是日向創的工作，這是他們培養出來的默契，即使不若狛枝那般瞭解日向，但他們明白如果對方還在定然不會讓狛枝獨自面對的。

想著、想著。沒人敢說他們明白，不可能有人理解的，他們只能看著，如若歡樂的事如微風驅使人笑著；那麼傷感便是水杯的水，在他滿溢浸濕旁人前無人知曉，正如房內的狛枝凪斗。

最後的一些時間裡，醫護停止探訪，如果大夥這樣一個個分別來到負荷太大了。以至於總和開放的時間。

如此的最後狛枝凪斗可願意說話了，即使吃力。

「我什麼也沒多想了，世界依然如此，安好常在，平靜無憂。如此就好……」

如果他們沒有才能也不會如此吧。這一次他想自己從沒如此憎恨過才能。

但他仍舊擔憂著這般用罊的幸運怕是自己有那所謂的來生，也是遇不見他了吧。

他是走了相當的平靜。

簽收遺物的人已經不重要了，只曉得最後他葬在對方身旁，在最後陪著他的是兩人剛從療養院回來下船時小泉所照下的合照。那時狛枝開心得哭了，大夥的歡迎使他快樂，又能如此跟希望的大家在一塊怎麼不欣喜呢？以及從日向身上取下的，本該陪著他的希望峰戒指在那場事故下擰成一團，狛枝把它同自己的串成項鍊，只是醫療行為上他無法戴著，經常是醒來碰上床緣的小櫃子弄掉的，常常都是他人幫他撿起，除此之外，狛枝沒有其他東西了。


End file.
